


Weeks or Months (I Could Wait For You)

by QueenKatelynTheAristocrat



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Awkward Conversations, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat/pseuds/QueenKatelynTheAristocrat
Summary: "Albus knew better than to just ignore this. He knew that if he let Scorpius avoid this problem just so that he wouldn't have to have one uncomfortable conversation, then Scorpius would avoid it for months."Also known as: Albus and Scorpius have an adorably awkward conversation about sex without saying the word "sex."





	Weeks or Months (I Could Wait For You)

Giggling, the two boys fell onto the bed -- Scorpius’s, Albus noted, with a quick glance at their surroundings --so quickly you’d think their lives depended on it. Of course, Scorpius’s expression turned to one more closely resembling trepidation as Albus spelled the bed hangings closed, locked, and silenced. His eyes only widened more as Albus threw his wand carelessly to the side, smirked in a rather predatory manner, and moved closer until they were face to face. Albus loved when his boyfriend looked like this: something about his genuine innocence was far more enticing than all-out confidence would have been. Or maybe -- because it must be considered -- it was just  _ Scorpius _ that Albus found attractive, and “shyness” was intrinsic to the idea of “Scorpius-ness.” 

Although under different circumstances Albus could have considered the idea for hours, in that moment he only dedicated mere seconds to it, deciding rather quickly that he would much rather be kissing him. Scorpius allowed himself to be pushed backwards until they were horizontal, most likely due to his shock, but Albus wasn’t one to waste an opportunity. He supposed this was a bit more intense than their usual mood, but Albus was  _ feeling  _ a bit more intense than usual, so he didn’t consider this much of a problem. 

Scorpius was beginning to reciprocate now, so Albus figured he was alright to bury his hands in his boyfriend’s gorgeous blonde hair. Sure enough, as Albus pressed their tongues together, Scorpius laid his hands on Albus’s waist, but carefully as if he was scared to touch him. Which was ridiculous: they'd been each others only friend for 5 years, and now they were together. Scorpius should know that Albus really  _ really _ didn't mind if he touched him. 

           Since subtlety was mostly lost on his best friend -- and really, making the first move was never a great idea either -- Albus settled on, unfortunately, abandoning his boyfriend’s hair in favor of grabbing his hands. He looked into his nervous eyes as he moved his hands down, just a few inches, then promptly went back to kissing him. He'd let Scorpius do with that what he would. 

           Albus thought it was a great sign that Scorpius didn't move them immediately. Of course, he only lasted a few seconds before he instead dragged his fingertips up and down Albus’s back. Albus decided he could work with this. He slowly untucked his boyfriend's shirt, and traced a line with one fingertip across his lower back. Scorpius shivered. Albus liked that  _ very  _ much. 

           Albus moved in even closer, deepening their kiss. He could feel his heart racing, arousal building, and then -- Scorpius pulled back so quickly that he left Albus in shock, laid on his back and threw an arm over his eyes. Albus just eyed him for a moment, trying to decide how best to deal with the situation. 

           He figured he knew  _ exactly _ what had made Scorpius react so strongly, but he didn't really want to deal with an awkward conversation about it right now. He bit his lip and reached out to lay a hand on Scorpius’s shoulder. He didn't flinch -- which Albus was very relieved by, he'd been afraid that he might -- but he  _ was  _ shaking, and Albus knew better than to just ignore this. He knew that if he let Scorpius avoid this problem just so that he wouldn't have to have one uncomfortable conversation, then Scorpius would avoid it for months. He felt a bit of pressure: he knew he had to deal with this now and deal with this  _ carefully.  _

           Of course, if he was going to deal with this at all, he needed to get Scorpius to  _ look _ at him. At least, that’s what he told himself to mask the fact that he was a bit lacking when it came to emotional sensitivity, and the only real way he could think of to initiate this conversation was to straddle his boyfriend’s hips and brace his hands on either side of his shoulders, therefore both physically and mentally preventing Scorpius from escaping. 

“Albus!” Scorpius said, sounding scandalized, without even opening his eyes. Albus rolled his eyes good-naturedly: he wanted to say, “Who else did you think it was?’”, but figured that was  _ not  _ a good example of emotional sensitivity. 

In the meantime, Scorpius had every single muscle in his body tensed up like a cat getting ready to bolt the moment the opportunity arose. He did, however, at least allow Albus to remove his arm from his eyes and lay it back by his side. He kept his eyes closed, though. 

Albus leaned forward to kiss his cheek, then whispered, “Is it  _ this _ ,” Albus thrust his hips down causing friction between  _ certain parts  _ of their bodies, and making Scorpius’s entire body jolt from the unexpected pleasure, “That scares you?” 

Scorpius nodded frantically, tensing up again. At least he wasn’t shaking anymore, which was good. Albus had been a bit scared by that. Albus considered for a moment, unsure how to make this better now that he had confirmation. Scorpius looked terrified, as if Albus’s silence was making him more and more worried about how he was reacting to his admission. Albus smiled. Scorpius could worry  _ so much  _ about absolutely nothing: it was one of the things Albus found most endearing about him. 

Albus figured he’d better start reassuring. He rubbed his nose against Scorpius’s cheek, nonverbally telling him that everything was alright. Then he said, “Scorpius, do you trust me?” 

This time he spoke. “Of course.” he said, without a second of hesitation. Albus was glad to hear it. He would trust Scorpius with his life, and it was comforting to have verbal acknowledgement that the feeling was reciprocated. 

But he still had his eyes closed. “Can you please look at me?” Albus said, careful to keep his voice gentle and soothing, as if Scorpius was a creature he was attempting to approach in the Forbidden Forest. 

           As if proving the very trust he’d just declared, Scorpius opened his eyes, and looked at Albus with such embarrassment that he almost expected him to close them again. Before he could, Albus locked eye-contact with him and said, “I want to make sure you know that I would never  _ ever  _ make you do something you are uncomfortable with or don’t want to do, alright?” 

Scorpius was silent for a moment. Then he said, “I distinctly recall this one time that you convinced me to steal a time-turner and--” 

Albus cut him off with, “I  _ meant  _ within the confines of  _ this bed  _ but I didn’t want to make you even more embarrassed by  _ saying  _ that, Scorp.” 

Scorpius looked away from his eyes, “Oh, uh… could you maybe get off of me now?” 

Albus smirked at Scorpius’s clumsy attempt to change the topic, but went with it. “Will you continue to talk to me if I do?” he asked.  

“Yes?” was the response. 

Albus decided that was good enough for him, so he swung his leg back over and collapsed onto his side of the bed. He did, however, grab Scorpius’s hand and pull until he turned to face him. Albus used the fact that the beds in their dormitory were rather small as an excuse to keep their bodies fairly close, and then decided “The Hell with it” and intertwined their legs together. 

Scorpius squeezed his hand tighter in response, and Albus rested his head against Scorpius’s chest, knowing his boyfriend would be more willing to talk about this if he didn’t have to look him in the eye as he did. 

Scorpius was calm again now -- Albus supposed the cuddling was more within their norm -- and Albus almost hated to stress him out again by speaking. 

“What about it scares you so much?” Albus asked, a bit reluctantly. Immediately, he felt Scorpius’s heart begin to race again. “Relax.” he said, reaching up to run his fingers through blond hair, “You're making your heart go too fast.” 

Scorpius made an attempt to follow his advice. He took a deep breath --Albus could feel his chest expand -- and then exhaled slowly. He didn't answer the question, though. 

Albus tried again. “Was I right? Do you think I'll make you go too fast?” 

“No!” Scorpius blurted, “it's just --” Albus felt him take a fretful glance at the curtains surrounding the bed, and knew exactly what he was thinking. 

“They can't hear us. I promise. I cast  _ Silencio _ , remember?” Albus reassured. 

Scorpius still whispered, regardless. “It's just another thing for me to be bad at.” 

Albus  _ had  _ to see his face after a nonsense statement like that. He moved up the bed until he could press a chaste kiss to his best friend's lips. “ _ Absolutely  _ not possible. You won't be.” 

“Oh, yeah?” Scorpius said in disbelief. 

“Yeah.” Albus said. 

“And how do you know?” Scorpius held tighter to his hand again, Albus knew that for once his intelligent boyfriend was looking for comfort, not facts. 

“Because you're the most amazing person I've ever met, that's why.” Albus said, with conviction. This time as Scorpius’s pale skin turned red in embarrassment, Albus was at least happy about the reason. 

Scorpius was silent for so long that Albus almost thought the conversation was over, but then he said, “I just don't… how are you so confident? Unless…” he looked as if he'd just come to a terrible realization, but Albus was quick to disabuse him of the notion. 

“No, I've never done this before. You'd know.” Albus said, reminding Scorpius that they told each other everything. 

“But how then? I don't understand.” Scorpius just looked more confused. 

“Well…” Albus walked his fingers up Scorpius’s arm, “I guess it's just ‘cause it's  _ you.  _ You're not some stranger I found in a pub, or something. You're  _ Scorpius _ .” 

“You're claiming that this is confidence that  _ I  _ have inspired.” Scorpius said in a tone of disbelief. 

“I trust you.” Albus said, then dropped his voice, “And I care about you  _ very _ much. I just want to show you how much.” 

Scorpius tensed up again. Albus went back to holding his hand. “I'm sorry.” Scorpius said. 

“Don't be. Never apologize.”  Albus insisted. 

“Never apologize?” 

“Not about this.” Albus confirmed, looking into his eyes so Scorpius knew he was serious. 

“What if…” Scorpius trailed off; Albus just waited for him to continue, “What if it's, like, weeks. Or months.” 

Albus had considered that. “Do you think it will be?” he asked, calmly. 

“No… I don't know.” Scorpius was looking flustered. Albus figured he'd save him now. 

“I don't care how long it is. I really don't.” he said, and he meant it. 

“But you  _ do  _ care. Like, today, you… you know. And… I just can't. I'm sorry.” Scorpius argued. 

“What did I say about ‘Sorrys’?” Albus asked gently. 

Scorpius shrugged. Albus knew he had his own confession to make, but he wasn't sure if he could do it. What would Scorpius think of him if he knew? 

Of course, with his boyfriend looking confused and despondent there was only one real option. “Actually, about today…  _ I'm  _ sorry. It's just, there's something about…” 

Scorpius seemed to sense his nervousness and therefore looked very interested in what Albus was about to say. 

Scorpius almost even  _ smiled  _ as he said, “Just what?” 

Albus was in far too deep to turn back now. “I just… like… to be in control. The more nervous you get the more in control I feel, and… sorry. I'll try to rein it in next time.” He almost felt like closing  _ his  _ eyes as he made his confession. 

Scorpius was silent for a moment. “Well,  _ I  _ like it better when you're in control as well, so it all works out in the end.” he didn't meet Albus's eyes as he said it. 

“Well, good, then.” Albus said. They were quiet in their mutual embarrassment for a minute, but then Albus thought of something amusing. “You know, a few years from now we'll be so used to this that we'll think back on this conversation and make fun of ourselves.” 

Scorpius looked vulnerable for a moment. “You think so?” 

“I really do.” Albus replied. 

“Then that day cannot come soon enough.” Scorpius said, with conviction. 

“I don't know.” Albus argued, “I’m rather looking forward to all the days that come between.”  

Scorpius dipped his head down. Albus reached out and lifted his chin back up. “How about this: I keep dropping hints, and you act on them if you want and ignore me if you don't. It really is ok. I can wait weeks. Or months. No matter what I'm still here.” 

Scorpius seemed to consider this. “Alright.” he finally agreed.  

“Good.” Albus said, then promptly threw himself back into his boyfriend's arms. “Now let's just lay here in peace until we have to open the curtains again.” 

“I can  _ definitely _ do that.” Scorpius said, and so they did. 


End file.
